Ours
by BrokenWingsDontFly
Summary: He's Briarwood's badboy, the guy with the headphones on. She's one of Westchester's finest, the girl who goes to charity event with 500 dollar dresses. They have absolutely nothing in common...except they are totally, completely in love with each other.


**For ****if dreams could come alive****, my very first happy one-shot (: It was just this Cassie idea I was playing around with. Not my normal style, so I'd really like to know what you thought of it. It's not really a songfic but it was inspired by "Ours" by Taylor Swift. Please R&R? **

* * *

><p>It's a relationship so damned it shouldn't even see the light of day and everyone knows it. Everyone's trying to tear the apart, but they're not giving up yet. 'Cause she says if everyone thinks it's wrong, then somehow it has to be right.<p>

He's Briarwood badboy, always the guy with the headphones on. She's one of Westchester's finest, the one who goes to all charity events in five hundred dollar dresses. He wears beat-up leather jackets, she wears Chanel no. 5. They have absolutely nothing in common…except that they're totally, completely, unconditionally in love with each other.

* * *

><p>The unmistakable sound of a motorcycle sputtering to a stop cuts through the crisp morning air at BOCD Private High School. It pulls tightly into a spot next to a shiny Porsche, spraying it with dirt and gravel. Dempsey Solomon, the owner of the Porsche, swears at the rider, but all Cam Fisher does is turn off the ignition and smirk.<p>

He can't stand spoiled asses.

oOo

Expensive stiletto heels click against the polished floor of BOCD. When she walks by, heads turn. Boys whistle and girls roll their eyes, scoffing. She ignores them and heads out to the parking lot. Girls are already fawning over him, most from a distance though, all giggly and blushing. Olivia Ryan gets prodded forward to talk to him, but Massie Block cuts in front of her, striding right up to him and kissing him passionately on the lips. She looks back at Olivia and smirks.

She can't stand bratty sluts.

oOo

"Hey," he says softly, looking down at her. He's whispering almost, and it feels like his words are caressing her. No one would believe Cam Fisher had a romantic side, but he never let anyone else come close enough to find out. Except her.

"Hey," she whispers back, arms twining around his neck, pulling him closer. He was so close now, she could kiss him if she wanted to and she almost does, just to make sure he's real. But she doesn't, because right now there's something beautiful in the air and she doesn't want to break away from his unusual eyes, because then it'll all be over.

They forget they're in the BOCD parking lot. They forget class will start in five minutes. They forget he drives a motorcycle and works at a pizzeria. They forget she has a driver and will never have to work a day in her life. They forget everything, because when they're together, nothing matters.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes dart to the clock up on the wall every five minutes. She wants Mr. Myner to shut up and let them all out early, just so she could see him again. She hates that her father requested that they have no classes together. And she hates that Principal Burns agreed.<p>

She hears the girls on her left interrupt into giggles. She rolls her eyes. They're such LBRs. And then Alicia Rivera goes, "Well, I bet I could sleep with Cam Fisher before you." And Claire Lyons says, "Bring it on."

And Massie Block sees red.

Because Cam Fisher is hers. He will always be hers.

oOo

Green and blue eyes rake through the designer-clad crowd of girls by the lockers. The one he's waiting for isn't there yet, but he knows he'll find her, because even though it's after school and people are cramming into the hallways, he could always find her.

Right then, she turns around the corner, head up high, looking so fucking beautiful. She passes a group of guys, all of them whistling. And then Chris Plovert grabs her ass.

And Cam Fisher sees red.

Because Massie Block is his. She will always be his.

* * *

><p>She's sitting on the bench outside of Principal Burns' office. Right now, she doesn't care that passerby's might think she has lice, or that her hair is messed up because of the stupid wind, or that she has a tear in her tights. She's too pissed to care.<p>

She's already been waiting for over thirty minutes. What could they been talking about? She wants to claw her way in, to be there, to know what's going on. She hates not knowing.

The door opens and she jumps up, ecstatic, but it's only a secretary.

"Ms. Block, you're not permitted to be here right now," she says in a pinched voice and she adjusts her cheap knockoff glasses.

Massie bores a hole through her skull with her eyes. "Do you know how much my father donates to this school?" she asks, folding her arms over her just. "And I'm not doing anything wrong," she sneers.

"That is not any of your concern. And if you do not have an appointment with Principal Burns, you are not allowed to be here," the secretary shoots back.

She considers fighting. She considers screaming and throwing a tantrum. She considers pushing pinched-voice-and-cheap-glasses to the side and barging right inside.

But all she does is walk away.

Massie Block is pissed as hell. And someone's going to pay.

oOo

He's sitting in Principal Burns' office. Right now, he doesn't care that Principal Burn is glowering at him, or that he's in some serious shit, or that this time he might actually get expelled.

All he knows is he's losing a valuable minute every time Principal Burns opens her mouth to squawk about something, a minute that could be spent with Massie.

"Do you understand that we might actually expel you, Mr. Fisher?" spits Principal Burns. "What you did was unacceptable. It was completely wrong."

Cam thinks back to when he pushed Chris Plovert up against the wall. It didn't feel wrong, it felt right. It felt so good to slam the jackass up against the wall and tell him to stay the hell away from her and to never, ever, touch her again.

"Even before this, some of the staff have been doubting whether or not you would be able to keep up academically." She sits back down and puts on reading glasses and then picks up a manila file. "It seems that your grades have been straight Cs and your physics teacher has suggested for you to get a tutor many times."

He considers fighting. He considers telling her he doesn't give a damn. He considers telling her Chris started it and that the reason he never got that damn physics tutor was because he couldn't waste money on one.

But all he does is wait it out.

Cam Fisher is pissed as hell. And someone's going to pay.

* * *

><p>There's almost no one left on campus and she can't blame them. Everyone who has a life is at some party. Everyone who has a brain is at the library. But Massie Block isn't everyone. She's the girl with a score to settle.<p>

She walks across the football field, thanking her luck that they're still practicing.

"Plovert," her well-glossed mouth calls.

He turns around and grins when he sees her. All the other boys turn green with jealousy. Kemp kicks a soccer ball into the net and grunts.

"Block," Plovert calls back, smiling what she is sure he thinks is a charming, seducing smile. It's not. He ambles up slowly to her. "I knew you'd come back."

She cocks her head and smiles sweetly. "I like to think I'm full of surprises."

"I know your type though," Plovert says and now he's right up in her face, a hand cupping the back of her neck and bringing their faces closer. He probably think it's romantic, or sexy. It's the probably the hottest the for him right now and the blood's boiling behind his zipper. But even a peck with Cam is sexier than this.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Plovert says, his mouth on hers, his tonguing wriggling into her mouth and he moans as she kisses him back. But to her, it doesn't mean anything. He moves his mouth off of hers, but leaves his tongue in for a minute, before using it to lick her lips. "You're one hot babe." She doesn't reply. "You play hard to get," he says after a minute, "but I know your game plan. You should come over later, when your stupid bodyguard isn't around. I can show you how things really go down."

"Isn't that sweet of you," Massie says, shooting him a seducing smile. And then punches him, square in the face and knees him in his groin, after a quick check to see if he pitched a tent. Yep, she knew it. That was gonna make it hurt a lot more.

"Umpf," he gasps falling down on the crowd. All the guys who had been envying him a second ago thanked God for they hadn't been him.

She kneels down next to him, knowing it was driving him crazy, because he is Plovert the Pervert and all he ever wants to do was get in her pants and right now, he could almost reach under her skirt, but he didn't dare. "Listen carefully, _babe_," she says. "I'm in love with Cam Fisher. And if you ever touch me again, he'll kick your ass. And if you ever get him in trouble again, I'll kick yours. Clear?"

"Crystal," he groans and closes his eyes.

"Also," she says as she stands up. "Oh and you might want to remember that kiss, because I sure as hell won't be kissing you like that again." She starts to walk away, but then turns back. "Oh and just FYI-it didn't mean anything to me."

oOo

He sees her walking towards him from the football field. She leans against his bike in the empty parking lot.

"What did Burns say?" she asks eyes full of concern.

"Suspension," he says and she feels like she can finally breathe.

"You got lucky," she says, and rests her head against his chest.

"Is there any particular reason Plovert is lying on the football field, looking dead?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her neck.

She rolls her eyes. "I wish he was dead. Asshole. And it's a long story."

"Wanna get out of here?" he asks, turning her around and peering into her amber eyes.

"Totally," she sighs and then gets on the back of the motorcycle and grabs his waist. He puts the key in and is about to turn it when he hesitates and looks back at her.

"That kiss with Plovert…" he starts.

"Was nothing," Massie finishes, and all he needs to do is look in her eyes to know she's telling the truth. "He's nothing to me." Cam nods and the starts the engine.

"You know," he shouts over roaring engine, "when you take down a guy, it's actually pretty hot to watch."

She laughs and then hugs him closer, not caring where they're speeding to right now. Wherever it is, as long as she's with Cam, its paradise.

* * *

><p><em>Lalala my first happy one-shot *starts giggling and spazzing out* So exciting! <em>

_Well I'd really love some reviews because I've never tried this style before and I would really wanna know if it's good or just a piece of elephant crap. _

_xx_

_Bree _


End file.
